


It's the Beach Episode

by KisaAkiya



Series: Khaotic stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Beach Episode, Beaches, Best Friends, Canon Gay Relationship, Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone are young adults, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Gay, Gay Panic, Gay Pride, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, It's all fluff, LGBTQA+ Relationships are treated normally, Lesbian Character, Living Together, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Oneshot, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polygamy, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Swimming, Teasing, This was late for pride month, Useless Lesbians, no hate, pride month 2020, squad goals, we support polyamory here, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaAkiya/pseuds/KisaAkiya
Summary: Four best friends finally go to the beach with their lovers. Hilarity ensues.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Khaotic stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811377
Kudos: 4





	It's the Beach Episode

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Alright here's the self-indulgent beach episode fanfic. Only for my friends. Enjoy! This will feature everyone (like all eleven characters but we all know this is just Ready Set Go and my need for touch starved Jeremiah and protective Freyr.)

Surely Aki knew exactly what she was doing when she supported Worm’s idea of going to the beach for the summer. She also knew what she was doing when she suggested that she would take the ladies out shopping for new swimsuits. 

With a cheeky grin on her face, she pulled the ladies along, turning to look at Elliott, asking if he’d want to join just in case, but he shook his head, saying he wasn’t in the mood for a new swimsuit. 

June, as timid as she was, was excited to buy something new and cute. Soph and Worm opted for the safer option, going to pick up some rashguards, picking up some large hats and cute sunglasses that they play around with. Eleanor opted to buy something more comfortable, nothing too outrageous (that’s her girlfriend’s field of work) but also nothing too revealing. 

However, Vanya and Aki had other ideas, attempting to challenge their partners’ self control is one of their specialties afterall. 

That’s why they opted to work together in this regard. Soph and Worm were very aware of their best friend’s antics and decide not to interfere, as much as they don’t want Aki ending up doing something too embarrassing or stupid, they prefer seeing Regan going ape shit even more and trusted the older girl to be responsible, especially in this scenario.

The 6 of them left the shopping mall, satisfied with their choices. Soph glanced over at Aki who was snickering at whatever’s inside her bag. She sneakily slipped away from between her girlfriend and Worm to go straight to Aki. 

“So what’s in the bag?” She asked, leaning over the smug girl. Aki looked up at Soph with a sly grin. 

“Oh nothing _too bad_.” She said, earning a nudge from Vanya on her left. Soph looked at them curiously, then shrugged, going back to her girlfriend and BFF. 

Upon walking to the parking lot, they met eyes with Regan who was their ride home. Their gaze went straight to their best friend and girlfriend, who were side by side, nudging each other with wide grins on their faces. 

Regan crossed their arms above their chest, eyeing the two girls. “What now?” They asked. Vanya grinned at her lover and walked up to them, kissing their cheek. “Oh it’s nothing my lil stormcloud.”

“Hah! Gay!” Aki yelled in excitement, laughing at the clearly red faced Regan. Soph and Worm joined in on the teasing, making Regan slouch more than usual. 

They grabbed Vanya’s hand and led her to the front seat of the car beside them. They opened the door to the backseat, looking at the other 5 girls. “You coming or not?” They asked. 

They nodded, walking towards the car and entering it.

\-----

Aki waved at Regan and Vanya from in front of her house. “See you guys tomorrow!” She exclaimed. Seeing the two wave back before driving off. She smiled, happily gripped the shopping bag full of contents and walked to her home. 

Before this, the four friends; Soph, Worm, Regan and Aki, were living under the same roof. However, when they all finally found lovers and all of them becoming more intimate with them, it was best for them to move out and get their privacy. 

Soph kept the old home, while Worm and Regan moved in with their girlfriends who were already living alone. Aki and Jeremiah decided to move in with Freyr, who didn’t have any siblings to walk into their private and intimate moments. 

Aki took her keys and unlocked the front door. She walked in, slipping off her shoes and dropping the keys in a bowl while pushing the door close with her behind. 

“I’m home!” She exclaimed. Walking further in and moving to the kitchen, seeing Jeremiah in front of the stove. “Welcome back.” He said, turning to face her. 

She took a big whiff and sighed happily. “Porkchop!” Jeremiah laughed. “Breaded. Just how you like it.” 

She smiled, and hugged her boyfriend from behind which made him smile as he leaned back towards her. “I cannot wait for tomorrow..” Aki sighed as she buried her face in his back, taking his scent.

Jeremiah chuckled. “Same here. Freyr maybe the most.”

Aki looked up at him with a raised brow. “How so?”

  
“He’s been deciding what to pack for the past 2 hours. Wants to be extremely prepared. He hasn’t left the room.” Jeremiah said with a chuckle. “Can you get him now? Dinner’s almost ready.” 

Aki pulled away slightly and nodded. “Alright, hon.” Jeremiah smiled at her response, he turned around to face her and gave her a peck on the forehead. “Thanks, my angel.”

Aki smiled, pulling away from him and skipping towards the shared bedroom. She knocked before opening and peaking in, seeing the taller man hovering over the bed with a plethora of clothes and items on it. His hand is under his chin, his index finger tapping on his cheek as he mumbles under his breath. 

She smiles at the sight and walks inside. “Hey, Jeri says dinner’s almost done.” She says, putting her shopping bag down next to the bed and walking towards him, hugging him from the side.

Freyr hums in response, putting a hand on her head as he continues looking at the items on the bed. “I’ll go in a bit, Aki. Just.. wondering if I had forgotten anything.” He replies, making Aki look at the contents on the bed.

There’s a change of clothes for the three of them, extra shoes and socks, sunscreen, 3 pairs of shades, 3 extra shirts for the three of them in case, extra swimsuits, phone chargers, earphones, and even an inflatable beach ball.

Aki eyes the beachball, confused. “Where did you get a beach ball?” She asked.

“From dad.” He replied. 

“Huh.”

Aki replied, looking at the numerous things on the bed then said. “You know we’re only staying for a day, right?”

Freyr nodded. “One full day, I need to be prepared for the three of us.”

“Mhmm, but it needs to fit the bag you know.”  
  
  


“Oh it’ll fit. I made sure of it.” Freyr said, patting her head.

Aki hummed and then pulled away from the hug. “Come on, we have dinner. You need a break.”

“Mhmm, yeah alright.” Freyr responded, finally moving from his spot in the room and walking out.

\-----

Aki tucked herself into bed in between the two men. She sighed happily, thinking about all the fun she’ll have with her friends tomorrow. She faces Freyr in the bed, burying her head in his chest as she’s about to fall asleep, before feeling soft pecks being placed behind her neck.

She giggles. “Jeremiah..” She says softly. She hears him breathe against her back as he continues placing soft kisses on her back and shoulder.

“Can we.. tonight?” He asks. Noticing Aki’s ears turning red from his question. “I mean.. I don’t mind but..” She gestures at Freyr who is on the other side of the bed, thinking he’s still asleep. 

Suddenly she feels him move in what she thinks is his sleep. Moving down so that his head is against her collarbone. He wraps his hands against her waist and starts sensually kissing her collarbone and neck.

“ _Holdon, are you two sure?_ ” Aki asks, feeling herself get warmer by the second.

She felt Freyr nod against her neck as Jeremiah responded with a hum. “Just before we let you go have fun tomorrow.”

As the two continued their actions, Aki sighed, giving in. “Alright, just no hickeys. I want to wear the swimsuit freely.”

“ _That can be arranged_.”

\-----

“We’re here! We’re finally here!!” June’s voice got higher as the ocean got into view. Connor, who was sitting on the driver’s seat, had a small smile as he heard her excitement. However, it disappeared the moment she started jumping in the van. 

“ _OI!_ Keep your asses on the fucking seat.” He snarled, making June stop. “Sorryy..” She replied with a soft tone, softening Connor’s annoyed look. June knew he meant no harm but it didn’t stop that small voice of doubt.

Jeremiah noticed June’s bothered look and patted her head from the back seat in hopes to reassure her. June notices the act and smiles back at him, reassuring him back.

Connor parked at the parking area right in front of the beach. He turned around to face the others who are crammed with the rest of their belongings. 

Elliott, who was sitting at the passenger seat, also faced the others, calling out. “Let’s go kids.” Regan glared at him in response, as if telling him _‘These are my kids not yours’_.

Vanya pushed open the door and stepped out, holding her bag in her arms. Wearing high waisted shorts and an off shoulder, thin, white top for the hot summer sun. 

She put on her pink tinted shades and looked up directly at the sun. “What a beautiful morning!” She exclaimed as Regan stepped out beside her. “You sure you don’t need help holding that.” They asked, referring to the bag that had their shared belongings. 

Vanya looked down at her lover and shook her head. “Don’t worry, I’m wearing the pants in the relationship.”

“You’re wearing shorts though.”

“Shush. My nerdy lil gremlin.” She said, bending down to Regan’s height. “I don’t want you to tire out your noodle arms, let mommy do all the carrying.”

“Don’t ever refer to yourself as ‘mommy’ ever again.”

“Hey mommy! I like your shoes!” Aki suddenly popped up, hugging Vanya from behind who felt taller than usual. 

Vanya leaned back into the hug, laughing. “Yeah, you like them? I am finally taller than you.” She said, moving her foot up revealing black platform sandals that match her outfit quite nicely. 

Regan groaned at Aki who in turn gave them a wink. Regan sighed. “Sure you look.. Good. But that’s very inconvenient on the beach.” They said, eyeing their girlfriend up and down.

Aki noticed this and let go of Vanya, moving towards Regan and wrapping an arm around them. “Aww, come on. Be honest~ She’s ravishing isn’t she??”

“Aki!!” Vanya replied covering her face. Regan’s cheeks mirrored their girlfriends as they looked at her up and down before swatting Aki away, making her laugh. “Don’t be so grumpy, dad. Also. Why are you even wearing black?? It’s so hot out here!” She exclaimed, gesturing to Regan’s grey shirt and black hooded jacket. 

“I swear one day I need to replace all your dark shirts with white ones.”

“Please don’t.” Regan pleaded, putting their hands in their pockets.

“What if we replace all their black jackets with neon windbreakers!!” 

An enthusiastic voice joined the conversation as Regan and Aki turned to see Worm walking towards them. A neon pink sun visor on her head and the obvious neon green rashguard underneath her plain shirt. 

Regan shook their head at her words. “No! Worm! You are not touching my closet. Ever!” They exclaimed, making Vanya laugh in response. 

She wrapped an arm around her partner, pulling them close. “We’ll go ahead and find a spot.” Vanya said, yanking a red faced Regan out of view. 

Aki laughed as she saw Regan stumble in their steps before walking with Vanya hand in hand. “They’re so cute.” She commented. Worm grinned at the sight as well. “They’re so dumb and in love. They’re so stupid!!” She exclaimed making Aki chuckle.

“Who’s stupid?” A sudden voice popped up. The two looked and faced Eleanor, wearing a long thin dress shirt over her simple swimsuit. Worm tensed at her presences, making Aki smirk a bit. 

“Oh just Regan, stupid in love.” Aki replied, eyeing Worm’s noticeable movements. Eleanor raised a brow and chuckled. “Alright then. Let’s go, Worm?” Eleanor asked, putting her attention back to her partner.

Worm tensed as she felt Eleanor link her arm with her’s. She looked at her lover who gave her a comforting smile. Her cheeks flared red as she let go of Eleanor and started running off. 

“I’ll eat all the ice cream cake before you get a single bite!!!” She exclaimed while running towards the beach, making Eleanor’s face flare as red as her hair. “OH no you’re not!!” She replied, running off and chasing Worm.

Aki grinned at them. “You’re dumb and in love too, Worm.” She muttered to herself as she turned towards the last six people near the van. 

June was attempting to help Connor take the beach umbrella to the beach, much to her struggle. The pole getting caught against her thin white dress from time to time. As well as noticing her blowing her stray bangs away from her face.

Aki sighed and walked behind the struggling girl. Putting a hand on her shoulder startling her a bit. “Hey it’s just me, let me help.” She said, and pulled up all of June’s wavy blonde hair into a high ponytail. 

Connor paused his actions just to turn and watch Aki fix June’s hair, turning red when he clearly saw June’s flushed face beneath her large volume of hair.

“Aanndd… There!” Aki said, stepping away from June. She turned back to her, giving her a thankful smile. 

“Thanks Aki. Don’t worry about the umbrella. Connor and I can do it all by ourselves.” She said, making Connor feel somewhat proud from her words. 

“June, come on.” Connor, propping the umbrella tighter underneath his arm. June nodded happily, holding tighter on the umbrella behind him. “Alright! See you there, Aki!” 

“Mhmm! Also find Regan and Vanya! They said they were looking for a spot for us!” 

“We fucking know!!” Connor replied aggressively, walking towards the beach.  
  
  


Aki sighed and shook her head. “What do those three see in him?” She asks herself. Looking at Soph and Elliott, who were already kissing before reaching the beach even. She sighed and walked towards them, grabbing Soph’s arm, making sure to glance at Elliott’s bracelet before referring to him.

“Can I borrow my daughter for a bit?” She asked, making Elliott glare at her. “Cock block.”

“Pervert.” Aki spat back, pulling Soph to the side. 

Soph looked down at Aki, confused. “What is it?” She asked. Aki looked back at Elliott, who has his arms crossed in front of his chest, tapping his foot.

“Nothing, just wanted to see how much self-control your boyfriend has.” She joked, making Soph snort. She leaned down and whispered to her. “He doesn’t have a lot.” 

Aki laughed making Elliott more irritated than he was a moment ago. “What are you two laughing about?” He asked, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

“Oh nothing, just about how perverted you are~” Soph said, nuzzling into her boyfriend’s shoulder. Elliott puffed his cheeks in response. 

Aki smirked. “Alright, I’ll leave you two alone! Nice shirt btw, Soph.” She said, complimenting the white blouse before walking over to her two boyfriends.

Aki noticed Freyr counting the contents of the bag, making sure it’s complete. She chuckled and hugged her boyfriend from behind. “Hellow!!” She greeted.

Freyr, slightly startled, turned to look down at his girlfriend. He smiled and leaned down giving her a peck on the forehead. “Hello there, girl I cuddled in the car with.” He said, making Aki chuckle.

Jeremiah walked towards the two, holding the inflated beach ball in his hands. “Cannot wait to play volleyball with this big thing.” He said, tossing it up a little.

Freyr looked at it and remarked. “I don’t think that would be sufficient for volleyball.” 

“Hey at least if we use this, then everyone can play. Even you Frey~” Jeremiah teased, making Freyr tilt his head. “I don’t want to play though.”

  
“Same, I’ll stick with the badminton rackets.” Aki replied, grabbing her badminton set from the van. She then eyed Jeremiah with a cheeky grin. “On the sand. Badminton. You and Me.”

Jeremiah smirked, making Aki feel a lil weak in the knees. “You’re on, you lil devil.”

“Oh I thought I was your angel?” She teased, tilting her head and giving him puppy eyes. 

He laughed in response, patting her head. “Only when you’re not being naughty.”

“Hehe.”

\-----

Aki hopped her way over to the spot Vanya and Regan chose, which was luckily close enough to the shore and the nearby food stands. She peaked and saw that the umbrella Connor and June carried was already set up. There were a few beach blankets already set on the sand, Worm already claiming one of them as their own. All the bags were piled up together by the pole of the umbrella to prevent it from tipping over and a small table that Regan brought can be seen underneath, already with water bottles and tubes of sunscreen on it.

Aki bent down in front of Worm. “Hey, where’s your girlfriend?” She asked. Worm sat up, still wearing the clothes they wore when she was in the van. “Changing with Vanya, Soph and June. She didn’t bother wearing the swimsuit underneath.” She explained.

“Ah, makes sense.” She replied. She then stood up and gently kicked Worm’s side with her bare foot. “When will you change?”

“When Eleanor comes back. We’ll go swimming together.”

“Oh really?” Aki teased, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Yeah. Seeing who’ll reach the deep end first.” Worm replied, jokingly grabbing onto Aki’s jean shorts and pulling her down, making Aki almost knee Worm in the stomach. 

“SHiT!!”

Before falling however, Aki felt someone pull her by the back of her bright yellow shirt. She turned to see Regan, already changed into their swim attire, which is just a shirt and some swimming trunks. “Holy shit!!” Regan exclaimed, pulling Aki back.

“Thanks, phew.” Aki replied, adjusting her shorts so that they don’t end up falling prematurely. 

“Goddammit, Worm.”  
  
  


“It wasn’t my fault!!” Worm replied, standing up finally. “She was making fun of mee!! Dad!!”

“You don’t pull down your sister’s shorts!!” Regan argued back playfully. “Dad!!” Both Aki and Worm whined jokingly. 

Worm was about to make another retort against Regan before stopping in their tracks. Her gaze passed through her two best friends in front of her and behind them. Aki looked at her confused, she turned around and finally saw what she was looking at. “Oh damn.”

“What?” Regan asked confused, then finally turned to what the others were looking at. 

The last 4 girls were walking towards them, finally changed. Soph was wearing a purple rashguard and shorts, her platinum hair was in a ponytail and she was holding a rented inflatable hotdog over her head. 

Beside her was her girlfriend, June, wearing a cute frilly one piece swimsuit in the color lavender. She had a large beige sun hat on her head and she was holding hands with Soph. 

What really caught Regan’s and Worm’s attention were their specific girlfriend’s outfits. 

Eleanor wore a high waisted vintage looking two piece swimsuit. The design was red with white polka dots, the top reached just above her naval while the bottom looked very close to high waisted shorts. 

It didn’t look like Worm reacted as much to it, her face wasn’t flushed but internally they were screaming, probably wanting to scream how beautiful their girlfriend is but she would never hear the end of Aki’s teasing. 

Meanwhile, Vanya’s was almost the opposite of Eleanor’s swimsuit. A black simple string bikini that barely covered anything other than her valuables. . 

It was a big tease to Regan, looking like the design of a shibari, practically targeting one of their preferences, not to mention it was black as well. 

Regan gulped at the sight of her as they gave Aki a big glare, as if telling her, _‘You’re the cause of all this. Aren’t you?’_. Aki did nothing but smile back at them as the 4 finally reached the umbrella. 

“Hi guys!” June smiled at them, waving at the other three. Soph linked her arm closer to her girlfriend and exclaimed. 

“Guys, June is so cute, like really! Look at her!!” 

June’s face turned bright pink, hiding her face in her hands. “Soooopphh…” She whined, slightly happy that her girlfriend’s flaunting her. 

Aki gave June a big grin and said. “She’s completely right! You’re adorable!!”

“Yeah, you are!!” Worm complimented as well. Making Eleanor bite her lip.

Regan didn’t join in, their eyes were glued on their girlfriend who gave them a big grin. “Hey Regan! Why don’t we swim!” She suggested. Walking towards them and taking their hands in her’s. 

“I.. Y-Y.. Y-.. Sure. Yes. Beautiful. Yes.” Regan stuttered out making Vanya blush red. “O-Ok!!” She replied, pulling Regan towards the ocean.

Aki grinned at the two who finally left. “I knew it was a good idea to give her that swimsuit.” 

“Ah of course you did that, Aki.” Soph commented, making her laugh. “What do you expect from me!” 

“Absolutely nothing.” Soph replied.

Eleanor then finally spoke up, after a moment of inner anxiety. “Worm! You owe me a swimming match.” Worm then nodded, removing her shirt on the spot and kicking off their sweatpants. Now wearing only her rashguard and shorts. 

“Ha! Come at me, bitchboy!” She exclaimed, immediately running to the ocean. Eleanor puffed her cheeks in response. “Hey!! You didn’t say go!!” She exclaimed, chasing after her. 

Soph watched those two run off and huffed. “She can’t bully me about playing hard to get if she’s just going to make Eleanor literally chase her after all this.” She complained. Making June tiptoe and give her a kiss on the cheek. Soph’s eyes widened and her cheeks turned pink as she looked down at June who smiled at her. 

“See, that grumpy look on your face is gone!” 

With those words, Aki clenched her chest. _‘How is she so pure! Connor, Elliot and Soph are so lucky!!’_.

Soph probably had the same thoughts because she leaned down and kissed all over June’s face making her giggle. “I love you so much!!” She exclaimed.

June laughed in reply. “C’mon! Let’s go play with the boys! You wanted to play volleyball right?” 

“Oh fuck yeah. Let’s go!” Soph replied, pulling her girlfriend towards the boys.

Aki turned to the two, seeing that Connor and Elliot already changed into swim trunks. Noticing that as soon as the two boys saw them, they immediately shielded June with their bigger bodies, Connor hugging her protectively. And she also notices Soph laughing so hard that she fell down. 

“Huh, I wonder what that was about.”

She then finally noticed Freyr, wearing his swimming shirt and trunks, sitting on the blanket beside where Worm was. Taking a book out and reading. 

Aki leaned down to him, confused. “Where did you get a book? I didn’t see you pack it?”

Freyr looked up at her and smiled. “I borrowed it from Elliott. He said he promised his partners that they’d play volleyball together.” He said gesturing to the four who are already playing, noticing Elliott getting hit in the face with the beach ball. 

“Ooo.. that must have hurt.” Aki commented. 

“I thought he would be fine considering our volleyball enthusiast is his partner.” She continued, gesturing to Soph as she served the beach ball over the net. 

“Well how unlucky of him.” Freyr replied bluntly. Aki shot him a playful glare, nudging him, making Freyr reply. “Yeah, I promised I’ll be nicer.”

“That’s my boy.” She replied, kissing the top of his head. 

“Aren’t you going to swim? Jeremiah’s over there waiting for you.” Freyr said, pointing at the ripped man, already shirtless and in the water. 

He noticed the two staring at him and waved. Aki waved back then looked at Freyr. “Yeah I’ll go, you’ll be fine here?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I liked it here. It’s cozy, I like the shade.” 

“Alright.” Aki replied, thankful that the sun wasn’t so bright at the moment, wanting to postpone the sunscreen for a moment. 

She pulled down her jean shorts and pulled her shirt over her head. She passed her clothes to her boyfriend, who stared intently at her. She was wearing a two piece high neck bikini which had a halter top neckline and short bikini bottoms. 

Aki looked behind her towards her boyfriend, who stared intently at her waist and thighs. 

“Is it bad..?” She asked, slightly worried.

Freyr shook his head in response. “No, you’re beautiful, Aki.” He replied, making her blush red. 

“O-Ok, thank you. I’ll get going then!!” She replied hastily running off.

“Wait Aki-!” He yelled out, meaning to tell her something. But she ran off before she could hear. 

He sighed, now worried. 

“Hey guys!!” Aki greeted Regan and Vanya, who were with Jeremiah by the water. 

Regan waved back before freezing. A confused and concerned look on their face. The same is being shared with Vanya. 

Aki tilted her head in confusion. “Hey? What’s wrong?” She asked. 

She then looked at Jeremiah in hopes for answers, who instead had a nervous and guilty look on his face. “Jeri?” 

“Aki.” Regan spoke up suddenly, startling the poor girl. 

“Y-Yeah?” She asked, suddenly worried. Regan sighed and walked towards her, arms crossed. 

They pointed towards Aki’s hips, making her confused. “Explain.” They said.

Aki raised a brow, then looking down at her thighs. “There’s nothing wrong..?” She said, confused still. Regan sighed and replied. “Not that. Look at the back and the side.”

“The side?” Aki looked down at the side of her hip. She didn’t see anything at first before looking over to where the back of her hips met her butt, that’s when she saw it.

Bruises.

“W-What?!?” She looked at the other hip, seeing the same exact bruise. “W-Wha, how did I get--” Then realization struck as she looked up at her boyfriend, who had a guilty look on his face.

Vanya then sneaked behind Jeremiah, looking at his back with eyes wide. “Uuh,, heeey~ Jeri! What the hell happened to your back?” She asked, making Jeremiah confused. 

“My back??” He turned around, facing his back towards Regan and Aki, who then in turn became shocked from what they saw.

Scratch marks.

It’s now silent between the 4 of them. Realization struck between them all as Regan glared daggers at the two younger ones. 

“So how _rough_ did you guys do it, huh?” Regan asked, a playful question said in a serious tone. 

Jeremiah scratched the back of his neck, his cheeks and shoulders red from blush. “We.. screwed up huh.” He said, embarrassed. 

Regan sighed. “You two need to be more careful! If we were at home and we saw this, sure we can share a laugh but we’re in public! If people see them--”

“Hey, calm down.” Vanya said, putting their hands on Regan’s shoulders. “It’s just a few scratch marks and bruises. Nothing too bad! Besides, no one stares at things like that especially at public places like this. And we got all the space we have here!” She said, gesturing at the big empty area they have in their section of the beach. 

“Those two will be fine.” She continued, patting her lover’s shoulders.

Regan gave it a thought and sighed. “Alright, I guess you’re right.” They said, finally calming down. 

Aki and Jeremiah looked at each other, chuckling awkwardly at the embarrassing moment they had just a moment ago. 

Because things have finally settled, Jeremiah took this moment to observe what Aki was wearing. He smiled, a dirty thought crossing his mind as he turned back to the other two with them. 

“So, let’s swim!”

“Yeah! C’mon, Regan!!” Vanya said, swimming deeper into the water. 

Regan looked at her as she swam, then looked at Aki, a glare on their face. “I cannot believe you let her wear something like THAT!!” They exclaimed, a red tint on their face.

Aki smirked at them. “Hey, i just suggested it to her. Vanya was the one who liked it enough to get it!” She explained, making Regan grumble in response.

“Besides I know you like it~” She teased at them, making them splash water at her. “Hey! Bleh” Aki exclaimed, making Regan laugh. 

“Next time wear something that hides your shameless actions, will ya!” They exclaimed back, diving in the water and swimming after Vanya.

Aki’s face glowed in red as she puffed her cheeks. “Shut up!!” She exclaimed, chasing after her best friend before feeling large hands on her waist.

“Woah!!” 

Aki felt her body being lifted off the ground and being lifted on a ripped shoulder. Her torso hung from behind Jeremiah’s shoulder as her legs dangled in front. “Jeri!!” 

“You thought it was a good idea to wear what you’re wearing?” He said jokingly, propping her pelvis on his shoulder and hugging her waist with his strong arm. 

He heard her ‘hmph’ at his words, feeling her cross her arms from her position. Jeremiah laughed, moving his shoulder up a bit, bouncing her.  
  
  


“Hey!!” Aki exclaimed, hitting his back. He laughed at her attempts at escape until he saw her leg about to kick his stomach. 

“Woah there!! Don’t make me drop you, angel!” He said, wrapping his arms around her waist and finally putting her down.

Aki’s arms remained crossed over her chest, a pout spread on her face making Jeremiah just want to kiss her there. “What was that for?” She asked.

Jeremiah smirked, walking towards her and leaning down against her ear. “That’s a punishment for the tease you’re wearing right now.”

Aki’s face turned tomato red, her hand clenching into a fist. “I’ll hit you.” She pouted at him, earning a laugh from the taller man. He smirked down at her and leaned against her ear again. 

_“You know you’ll like if I di--”_

“Hey! I thought we were swimming!” Vanya cut them off, wrapping her arms around Aki. Jeremiah shot her an annoyed glare as Aki faced Vanya, red faced. 

“Y-Yeah! We’re comin!” She replied, glancing quickly at Jeremiah before swimming with Vanya. He huffed, a smug grin on his face as he followed after the two girls, Regan suffering in the deep end ahead of them.

\-----

Aki sat at the shore near the water, taking a break from the salt water. After the countless nagging from her boyfriend, Freyr, she actually put on sunscreen.

She watches, in the water, Regan and Vanya in the ocean. Regan attempts to carry their girlfriend on their shoulders, however they seem troubled. Jeremiah’s behind the two, steadying Vanya on Regan’s shoulders, making Aki smile at the sight. 

Her thoughts being cut off by the sudden panting to her right. She looks over and sees Worm crawl out of the water like she was dragged in. When she finally reached Aki’s right, she flopped herself on the sand, face flat.

Aki, slightly concerned, poked Worm’s shoulder. “How’s the sand tasting?” She asked jokingly.

Suddenly she heard crunching.

“WORM NO!” 

Aki grabbed Worm by the shoulder and pulled them up from the sand. Seeing her spit out sand. Worm hummed for a moment, looking focused, then looked up at Aki who had a worried look on her face. “It tastes.. Tasteless. Maybe needs a lil more salt.”

“God. Don’t try that again.” Aki pushed the laughing Worm unto their back, pushing the sand off her friend’s face. “I’ll tell on you to your girlfriend!”

“I’ll never hear the end of it.” Worm replied back. Letting her head sink into the sand below her. 

Aki sighed, looking forward at the ocean in front of her. “Where’s Eleanor anyways?” 

Worm was silent for a moment, then sat up beside one of her best friends. Hugging her legs, a awkwardly concerned look on her face. “I’m not sure actually. She was just behind me.”

Aki hummed in reply, leaning her chin against her knees. Looking at the horizon, before noticing the red head emerge from the water. 

“Oh hey, there she is.” Aki said, grabbing Worm’s attention. 

Eleanor walked up to the two, taking her long curly hair and squeezing the water out of it. She walked towards Worm, throwing something in their direction. 

“Here.” Eleanor says, walking off towards the beach tower. Worm caught it and took a look at what it was.

“A seashell? What’s this for?” Worm asked, turning around to face Eleanor. 

Eleanor looked back at Worm, giving them a playful smile. “Consolation prize! I won this time, sweetheart~”

Worm blinked for a moment, watching her walk off to their umbrella. She looked down at the seashell, noticing it’s teal and blue swirls. 

Aki leaned over, looking at the shell, she smirked at her friend and stated. “‘Consolation prize’?”

“She’s being a big bitch.” Worm replied, standing up. Aki gave her a confused look as they turned to walk away. 

“It’s a pretty shell though.” Aki commented, noticing Worm looking at it, a pink tint on her cheeks. 

“Yeah, I guess.”

Aki smiled, she thrived off seeing her friends being soft. Relishing the moment, she didn’t realize the yells and shouts of her name.

“AKI!!”

Before noticing it, a big beachball hit her straight in the face, knocking her unto her back. 

_“OOF!”_   
  
  


“OH SHIT!” She heard Worm yell as she laid there on the sand, feeling the beach ball bounce off her face and roll off to the side. 

_“Ah.”_

“Aki!! I’m so sorry!” Aki looked up seeing a worried June hovering above her, tears almost dripping in her eyes. 

She gave her a warm smile and laughed, reassuring her. “It’s alright, June. I’m not hurt.” 

“Are you sure?? That looked like it did..” She mumbled out as Aki finally sat up. She turned to her and smiled. “Nah, I’ve gone through worse. Nothing can mess with this piece of meat!” Aki brags, flexing her slightly noticeably bicep. 

June laughs at her reply, feeling reassured. “Thank God you’re ok. I thought I..’d.. hurt..” June trailed off, her eyes trailing down to Aki’s right hip. The worried look appeared on her face once more. 

“June?”

“Aki??? What happened to your hip?! Did you get hurt?! Did you fall over??”

June continued to panic as Worm watched from the side, finally noticing the bruise on Aki’s hip. 

Worm took a moment before a big cheeky grin appeared on their face. She put a hand on the worried June, stopping her from her panicked rant. 

“Worm?”

“June, listen. Those are…” She continued her statement, cupping a hand against June’s ear and finishing it. Aki, who had realized the situation, grew red faced as she knelt up to face the other two. “Worm don’t you dare!!”

June’s face grew pink from Worm’s words. A quiet yet realizing, “Oh..” escaped her lips as Worm backed off, looking at Aki straight into her eyes. 

“I mean.. I’m not wrong.” Worm said with a big grin as June looked down at the worried and embarrassed Aki. 

“I.. did.. Did it hurt?” June asked, not really sure how to react to the knowledge of someone being bruised in the way Aki did. 

Aki looked down, scratching the back of her neck. “At the time.. Not really..?” She awkwardly replied back, earning a nervous nod from June.

“OI! JUNE!! WHERE’S THE BALL?!” 

June flinched a little, looking over at the source of the voice. Aki turned, seeing an angry-looking Connor looking in their direction. In front of him was Soph and Elliott, also looking at their direction, probably waiting for the ball. 

“Oh right! The ball.” June exclaimed, running over to the side where the ball rolled off. Seeing it in the hands of another man. She stumbled in front of him, looking like she’s asking for the ball back. He gave her the ball but she still hasn’t ran back to the crowd, making Aki and Worm, who were nearby, concerned.

The two gals looked at each other and nodded. Aki stood up and followed Worm, walking towards the troubled-looking June. 

“I’m just here with my friends, that’s all.”

“Oh what a coincidence, me too. Why don’t we all hangout sometime?”

“I.. don’t think my friends would like that. They’re very shy people-”

“Aw, c’mon. It would be fun-”

“June.” 

After hearing her own name, June turned around to face the concerned looks of Worm and Aki. 

“Oh, h-hi guys!” She greeted them.

Aki looked up at the other man and observed him. He had brown hair and a normal looking face, he didn’t look like much really. The only thing bothering her is the confident look on his face, and the fact he still was holding June up. 

“June, what’s taking so long?” Aki asked in a slightly stern voice, her arms crossed in front of her chest. Worm stood behind her, slightly worried. 

“Oh uh,, this is Taylor. He just said that he and our friends should meet up for drinks.” June replied, making Worm’s anxieties rise. 

Aki had a stern look on her face hiding her immense worry. She looked up at Taylor who in turn looked sort of awkward. Aki, feeling confident she had the upper hand, replied to June’s statement. “That would be fun, but weren’t we supposed to spend this vacation day with the others?” 

June nodded at her words quickly, as if she wanted a reason to get out of this situation without being rude to the boy. She walked to Aki’s other side, linking hands with Worm behind her back. “Yeah, we’re spending this special day with my friends!” June said, supporting Aki’s statement.

Taylor had a bothered look on his face as he sighed. “I understa-”

“Hey Tay! Who are the pretty ladies?” Another man walked up to the four, wrapping his arm around Taylor. His build was big and he looked like he was drunk. Another man then walked up to him, also wrapping an arm around Taylor. 

“I mean the blondie’s pretty cute, isn’t she. You asking them out for a drink?” The second man said, making June’s face pale. 

Aki bit her lip out of fear, the presence of 2 more guys suddenly lowering her confidence. The first man who walked up to them noticed her and grinned, giving her a look which made her body grow pale.

“Actually they were just going to g--”

“Hey, blondie. Want to go for a drink? We could be friends~” The second man said, walking forward and towering over June. Aki noticed her shiver from the corner of her eye. 

Aki took a deep intake of breath then looked to her other side at Worm. They had an annoyed look on her face, but it didn’t stop her from feeling terrified. She looked like she wanted to blow and yell at the boys, but they didn’t.

“I.. would like to be friends.. But I don’t want to leave my other friends so--”

“Well why don’t they just join us? Isn’t that right, _baby_?” The man who towered over June replied, glancing at Aki with a smug look on his face. Aki puffed her cheeks in response, scrunching her face out of irritation.

“She’s cute when she’s angry~” The other guy said, finally walking forward towards Aki, leaning over her. Aki looked up and noticed his eyes, scanning her body from head to toe, it made her want to vomit. 

Aki then shook out of fear as she watched his hand slowly reach her face. She scrunched up her face once more, closing her eyes. Afraid that if he touches her, she couldn’t get out of this situation. “Hey, cutie. Why don’t we-”

“Excuse me.” 

Aki’s eyes shot open as she recognized the voice. She looked and saw a tan hand gripping the man’s wrist hard, hard enough to see it shake from the tension. Aki followed the arm and made eyes with its owner. 

“Freyr.” His name softly escaped her lips as she watched his gaze tense up at the man, who in return had a look of fear. 

“I think you are bothering my girlfriend and her friends.” Freyr spoke in a deep and raspy tone, making Aki feel a shiver down her spine.

She looked at the other man as Freyr let go of his wrist. He pulled away with a fearful look on his face, slowly backing off. “I-I’m sorry,, didn’t realize she was.. already taken.” He stuttered out. 

Freyr gave him a glare, taking Aki’s hand and pulling her close to him. Worm follows behind her, finally taking a stance and putting herself in front of Aki, pulling June towards her in doing so. 

“Misunderstanding cleared. We must be going now.” Freyr said with a stern voice, wrapping an arm around Aki.  
  
  


Worm nodded to his statement. “Our other friends are waiting for us.” They said. The man who towered June let out a playful disappointed sigh, the smirk still clear on his face. “Can’t lil blondie sta-”

_“June.”_

The man looked up, his smug confident grin disappeared from his face. June turned around, her fearful grin turned into a big smile. 

“Connor!!” June let go of the beachball and of Worm’s hand to wrap her arms around the tall

boy. Connor flinched a bit from her embrace, but embraced her back nevertheless. 

The man backed off slowly, fear spreading on his face. Connor’s head shot up to face at the man, a horrifying glare plastered on his face, making the man’s blood run cold.

“I’m sorry!!” The two men exclaimed, running off. Worm laughed at their responses, running off behind Freyr and patting his back. “Good job!”

“Why are you congratulating me?” Freyr asked, his grip on Aki still tight. 

Worm laughed it off, leaving his question unanswered. She ran off to behind Connor and patted his back as well, earning a growl from Connor. 

“You both did a good job! You deserve a star!”

Connor glared at Worm who gave him a thumbs up. He narrowed his eyes. “What the fuck are you talking about, dumbass.”

June looked up at Connor, a big smile on her face, before realizing something then panicked. “The beachball!!” She let go of the hug and ran off the bouncing beach ball, rolling into the ocean. 

Connor groaned. “All that trouble for that fucking ball.” He muttered under his breath, chasing after June. 

Worm laughed at the two, taking a glance at Aki who was embracing Freyr like her life depended on it. Her face softened as they placed a hand on her shoulder. “You ok?”

Aki nodded. “Yeah. It’s not the worst thing y’kno. At least we got strong dudes on our crew, right?” She joked, patting Freyr’s arm. He looked down and gave her a stern look. Leaning down and taking her lips in his fingers, kissing her deeply and startling her in the process.

_“Mmph! Freymm..”_ Aki hummed in the kiss, pushing her hand against his shoulder trying to push him off.

After a second, she sighed in the kiss, giving up in the process and letting him lead.

Worm stood there awkwardly. “I’ll just uh… go.” They whispered. Grasping the shell she still had in her hands and walked off. 

After a minute, Aki finally pushed Freyr off of her, panting. “Frey.. what-” 

He pulled her to his chest, burying his lead low on her shoulder. Aki’s face flushed red as he did this, she looked to the side to face the side of his head.

“Don’t scare me like that.” He muttered into her shoulder. She sighed at his words and patted the back of his head. “Hey I’m ok, love.” 

He sighed into her shoulder then pulled away. “I’m keeping an eye on you from now on.” He tells with a stern look.

Aki chuckles nervously, patting his shoulder. “I’mma be fine, love.” She says in hopes to calm him down.

“Hey! Taylor says he’s sorry!” Aki and Freyr turn to June, holding the beachball. Aki noticed the young Taylor a good distance behind June, giving them a nervous wave before leaving them alone.

Aki gave June a soft smile. “Glad he ain’t as big as a nutcase as those motherfuckers.” She said. Wrapping an arm around June.

Connor stood behind the two girls, arms crossed in front of his chest. “We can keep playing now.” He said in an angered voice. June looked up at him, nodding. “Yeah! Sorry for making all of you wait.” She said, earning a pat on the head from her boyfriend. 

“Let’s head back!” June exclaimed, running off back to the volleyball net. Connor nodded, about to follow her before turning back at Aki with a disgusted look. 

She looked at him confused. “What now???”

“Why does your ass have a big fucking bruise??”

“I.. uh.”

\-----

Aki sat with her three best friends near the shore, attempting to build a sand castle. Soph finally took a break from volleyball just to bury her best friend in the sand, much to the dismay of their shorter father figure.

“I’m not helping if she gets stuck.” Regan states as they use wet sand to adhere Aki’s sand castle in place. 

Worm laughs under the sand. “Make me a mermaid bitchboy!”

“No I’ll make you a worm.”  
  
  


“Ah yes my true calling.” Worm relaxed on the sand as Soph buried her whole body. Aki looked at Worm then smirked. “I bet Eleanor would _love_ to see you as a mermaid.”

Worm laughs. “Yeah as I drown her in the ocean.”

Aki looked to the side and eyed Eleanor just vibing under the umbrella, talking to Vanya. 

“I think she won’t mind if you drown her.” Aki commented, getting a side glare from Regan. “Aki don’t--”

“Hey Eleanor! C’mere!!” Aki calls out to the redhead who turns and walks towards them. Worm realizes what Aki’s doing and attempts to make their head sink deeper into the sand. 

“Yeah Aki, Wassup?” Eleanor asks, looking down at the four of them on the sand. Eyeing Worm for a moment, she opened her mouth as if to ask but closed it soon after. She turned back to Aki, waiting for her reply.  
  
  


Aki gave her a smug grin. “You wouldn’t mind if Worm was a siren attempting to drown you, would ya?”

“AKI!” Regan replied out of second hand embarrassment. All gazes went on Worm whose head was still on top of the sandy shore, their attempts to sink in failing.

Then all gazes shifted on the red faced Eleanor. Her eyes shifted to the side while biting her lip, a thoughtful look on her face. 

“Uhh..” She started, as everyone slowly leaned in to hear her. “Mmm…” 

“Mmaybe..” She muttered out, then immediately covered her mouth. Aki’s eyes widened as she plopped herself down on the sand. “Didn’t.. Expect that.”

“I. Wow. What.” Regan looked up at Eleanor, their face shifted to a concerned and confused look. 

Eleanor looked to the side and away from the group, starting to take steps back. “That’s a dumb question, Aki. Fuck you.” She turned away from the group, her ears as red as her hair as she walked off.

“Damn, what’s up with people liking getting drowned.” Soph commented as Worm attempted to once again sink herself deeper into the sand. 

“Soph, bury me. I want you to let me down just this once.” 

“You mean I never let you down before?” Soph’s eyes sparked from Worm’s words.

“No you fucking idiot, I take it back. Let me down again.”  
  
  


“I-- wow. Ok. Eat sand bitch.” Soph started shoveling a good amount of sand into the pail and was about to dump it on top of Worm’s head. 

“No no no no no!!” 

Regan and Aki grabbed the pail away from Soph before it tilted towards Worm’s head. Regan gripped unto the pail tightly. 

“Don’t fucking do that!!” 

“DON’T BURY YOUR SISTER, SOPH!!” Aki exclaimed. 

“SHE ASKED FOR IT!!” Soph retorted, kicking more sand in Worm’s general direction. Worm spat out what appeared to be sand then looked up at Aki. “Yes I asked for it.” 

“Worm, lie down.” Aki retorted at Worm who looked up at her half disappointed and half unamused. “I already am.”  
  
  


“Ah yes.” Aki crouched to the other side of Worm’s body across from Soph. “We’re going to make her a dumb mermaid.”  
  
  


“Yes! Back to what we were doing!” Soph exclaimed as she attempted to mold the already thick mount of sand on top of Worm’s legs.

“What about your castle?” Regan asked, gesturing at the poorly sand castle Aki attempted to make minutes prior. 

“I’ll work on it later, c’mon Regan! You actually know how to sculpt!” 

“Sorta..” Regan replied, moving to Aki’s side and added more sand on Worm’s lower half.

“Oh I’m going to regret this later.” Worm commented. The other three nodded. “It was your idea, not our fault if you get sand in your pants.”

\-----

“You really can’t get up???” Aki panics.

Worm’s whole body below her neck had been buried under the sand to look like a mermaid. 

Yes it was impressive, they even took a number of good photos of her just laying there. However, the big dilemma is how to get her out.

“I already tried!!” Worm retorted, attempting to kick their legs out of the sand. “How many layers of wet sand did you put on me?!?”

“It was easier to sculpt!!” Regan exclaimed, semi proud of the hard work they put on the details of the tail. 

Soph looked down at her best friend. “Wanna just leave em?”

“Fine! Guess I’ll die!” Worm exclaimed. They flopped her head on the sand beneath her as Aki sighed. Aki knelt to the side and started attempting to dig her out, ruining the effort the three originally put on the sculpted sand. “Good bye hard work..” She jokes in a sad tone.

Soph sighed, about to kick the sand in an attempt to kick pass it and hit Worm’s leg until a person walked up to them.

“Connor!! Help us out!” Soph called out to her taller boyfriend who gave her a confused look. He looked down at Worm then groaned. 

“You expect me to clean up your mess?” Connor spat out in an annoyed tone, making Soph pout.

“C’mon, Concon! Pweaseee?” Soph whined, making Connor’s face go beet red. 

With a sour face, Connor buried his hands beneath the sand and grabbed a hold of Worm’s arms. With a deep breath, he pulled up the demi-gal entity and plopped their feet on the sand. She was covered below the neck with sand. 

“I. Thanks.” Worm said. They patted Connor’s back, earning a groan from the taller man. “Whatever.” He replied, walking off towards the umbrellas. 

“That was nice of him.” Aki commented, as Soph had a dreamy look on her face. “Yeahh..”  
  
  


“OI BY THE WAY!!” The four looked back at Connor who called out to them. “THERE’S LUNCH BY THE UMBRELLA!!”

“Oooh!! Food finally!!” Soph exclaimed, grabbing Worm’s wrist and pulling them towards the umbrella. “Fuck! Wait! I’m still covered in sand!!”

Aki laughed at the two, turning towards Regan who looked at the two with a smile on their face. “Hehe, soft.” Aki commented, poking Regan’s cheek. 

Regan groaned at her. “Shut up.” They replied, walking off and following the other two. Aki grinned, following after Regan and wrapped an arm around their shoulder, making them yelp a bit in shock. 

“You love us!!” She said teasingly. Earning a sigh from the shorter person. “Yeah, I guess.” Regan replied back, wrapping an arm around Aki in return, reaching the umbrella.

Jeremiah brought a small barbecue with them, unknown to Freyr. While Elliott brought some meat and extra sides to make sure they eat something good for lunch. Connor had brought extra coal in case the pack Jeremiah brought would run out and Freyr..? Well he was unaware about this plan so it surprised him to see Elliott already cooking up some meat and a few fried vegetables on the barbecue.

“I didn’t know we were cooking our own food.” Freyr commented, making Jeremiah laugh. “I did tell you, but you were too busy figuring out what to pack.” He replied, making the older boy feel guilty, even if it didn’t show on his face. 

“So what’s for lunch??” Soph asked Elliott, bending down to sit beside him. Elliott hummed before answering. \

“Just some fried beef from Connor, a pack of pork slices from Jeremiah, and I brought a few lettuce and tomats. There’s some dip and seasoning in the bag over there.” Elliott continued to talk and gestured to his lunchbag. Soph nodded, taking a big whiff of the food that’s cooking, her mouth watering from just the smell. 

Aki separated from Regan, she watched as they walked to their girlfriend before walking over to her lovers. She took a seat beside Freyr who immediately wrapped his polo around her waist. 

She looked up at him confused. “We don’t want the others seeing what we did last night.” Freyr explained before she could ask. 

Aki’s face turned red from his words and nodded, even though she was fully aware 10/11 of the friend-group already knew about it. The last one being Elliott who she hasn’t talked to since the morning, but since he probably already saw Jeremiah’s back, there’s a high percent chance all of them knew what’s up. 

Aki leaned against Jeremiah who was sitting on her other side, mouth watering at the meal Elliott’s cooking up. “Elliott, that’s amazing! I’m so hungry.” She whines out, making the man chuckle. 

“You hungry for the food or for the sandwich you’re in between right now?” Elliott commented, making everyone’s heads turn toward Aki. 

For a moment she didn’t know what he meant until she turned to the two men beside her, her cheeks then turned a hot red. Jeremiah shared her expression, looking down and covering his eyes with his hand. 

Freyr was oblivious, he gave Elliott a raised brow, looking back and forth between Elliott and his two lovers. “Sandwich?”

“Oh just drop it, love.” Aki comments with her face in her hands, putting a hand on Freyr’s shoulder.

“O,,Ok?” Freyr replied, leaning his head on Aki’s shoulder in attempts to calm her down. 

\-----

“That was delicious, Elliott!” Aki exclaims, putting her plate down by the other paper plates. 

Elliott scoffs at her comment. “Oh it’s nothing. Nothing too hard, it’s just barbecue.” 

  
“Really good, barbecue!!” June says, coming into the conversation and giving her boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek before passing Aki a glass of orange juice. 

Aki thanked June before she walked off, noticing Elliott’s red tinted face along the way. She chuckled to herself as she reached her boys. 

“So.. how long till then?” Aki asked. Freyr looked down at his waterproof watch then looked back at her. 

“20 minutes. Let’s start walking so you don’t end up vomiting in the end.”

“H-Hey!” Aki pouted at Freyr’s words, earning a chuckle from the other man in the trio. 

Jeremiah wrapped an arm around his girlfriend, shaking her in his grip. “He’s not wrong though, we don’t want you puking into the ocean.” 

Aki pouted, pushing his arm off her as a half-hearted joke. She bumped her hip against his as she walked side by side with her two lovers. 

As they were walking towards the speed boats where they could paraglide, Aki notices four of a kind about to mount their jet skis. 

She walked up to them before they could go off. She walked to Soph who was on the jet ski first and was sharing it with Connor, her sitting in front and him sitting behind her.

“Who’s driving?” Aki asks curiously. Soph laughs in a semi-heroic tone, puffing her chest out as if she was in a superhero movie. “Me!!” She exclaims enthusiastically. 

Aki then glanced up at Connor, who was talking with Freyr already, having small banter. She pokes his shoulder which makes him turn to her. 

“What is it?”  
  
  


“Who’s driving?” Aki repeats her question.

Connor scoffs. “The both of us, dumbass. I’m just here to make sure she doesn’t drive us into a fucking rock.”

Soph looks up at him with a half-offended look, putting her hand on her chest with her mouth wide in offense. “How dare!”

Connor groans, gently doing a chopping motion to the top of her head as he held onto the handles, his hands gripping over Soph’s. 

“Good luck.” Freyr tells Connor who in return gives him an understanding nod. Aki looks at her best friend and grins. “Have fun!”

“We will!” Soph relied as Aki and Freyr walked away from the jet ski as the two went into the water.

Aki and Freyr walked off to Jeremiah who went to chat with Elliott and June. Jeremiah called his two lovers over, and sat to talk to the other two who were just simply waiting for their turn on the jet ski.

Elliott watches as he sees Soph’s determined face from a distance, and the irritated face of their lover. “I swear, that woman can push many of our buttons.” Elliott comments, laughing a bit as he sees Connor’s irritated look turn to one of concern once Soph makes the jet ski go faster.

June watches them with a soft look on her face. “They’re so cute~” She comments. Elliott chuckles at her comment then rubs his face against her’s, making her giggle. 

“Not as cute as you~~~”

“Get a room you two!!” Jeremiah exclaims in a joking manner. Elliott glared at Jeremiah in return, punching his arm in a friendly way. 

Elliott took a quick glance at Jeremiah’s back before smirking at him. “ _It seems you three already got your room_.”

Freyr and June looked at Elliott confused, heads tilted to the side. Jeremiah took a moment to realize what he said before his face turned pink again. “I swear every time you bring that up I will smack your face with the fucking beachball!”

Elliott laughs at his retort, nudging Jeremiah while looking straight at Aki.

It took her a moment to understand what he meant before puffing her cheeks and turning around, walking off. 

“Where are you going??” June asks as Elliott continues to laugh.

“Paragliding!!” Aki replied back, her hands clenched into a fist.

Freyr, still confused by Elliott’s comment, waved at the two before following after her. Jeremiah glared at Elliott who gave him a smirk in return. He patted June’s head before following after his lovers. 

Aki, still slightly irritated, glanced to her side, seeing Connor and Soph on the jet ski. Her gaze softens and a smile appears on her face as she notices his tight grip on her and the handle, keeping the two steady as they ride along the waves. 

She looks to her other side seeing Freyr, standing by her and looking at the same sight. “He’s that protective huh.” Freyr comments, making Aki giggle.

“You’re very protective too, you know.” She elbows him slightly. A small smile appears on Freyr’s usually stoic face as he kisses the top of her head. 

“Next time don’t leave me with that perv..” Jeremiah pants. 

Aki laughed and tried to wrap an arm around his broad shoulders, standing on her tiptoes. “I thought you two would get along cuz, two perverts one brain cell--”

Jeremiah scoffed. “No way, Akiya--”

“You know when to not call me that.” Aki pouts. She pulled him down to her height, laughing. Freyr sighed and wrapped an arm around the two as they continued to walk toward where they could paraglide. 

\-----

“I told you you would be sick.” Jeremiah comments, carrying Aki on his back. She groans from his comment and buries her head into his neck. 

“The view was so pretty up there though..” Aki groans, tightening her grip on her boyfriend.

“It was pretty but you get seasick.” Freyr comments, patting her back gently. 

“How could I get sick on a paraglide on the water but not anything like ziplining?” She mutters out. 

Jeremiah laughs. “Motion sickness on a boat in the middle of the ocean really gets to you.”

“Next time we’ll have to decline the rest of your ocean adventures.” Freyr comments, making Aki whine.

“Nooo… I wanna have more fun with you guys.” She mutters weakly. 

Freyr sighs. “We can have fun, just not in the middle of the ocean.” He says, making her sigh. 

“Fine.. we’ll just have some ‘land and shore fun’.” She chuckles, snuggling into Jeremiah’s back.

“Hey isn’t that..?” Freyr turned around, facing a nearby cliff. Jeremiah turned around, facing where Freyr looked. His eyes were wide as he nudged Aki. 

She looked up confused, looking at the cliff and noticing the bright red hair from afar. 

“Is that.. Eleanor??” Aki muttered out in confusion. 

Jeremiah squinted then nodded. “Yeah that’s our Eleanor.”

“Why is she up there? That’s highly dangerous.” Freyr comments, crossing his arms in front of his chest with concern.

“Oh god, don’t tell me she’s got Worm up there too!!” Aki exclaimed. Wrapping her limbs tighter around Jeremiah’s body, pushing herself higher up to see if Worm was with her.

“Is she there??”

“You said not to tell you.” Freyr comments making Aki flick his forehead. “Ouch.”

Jeremiah sighs then looks to his other side. He yelps. 

“WORM!”

“Yeeeesss?” Worm looks up at the three with her usual ‘worm’ signature face. Aki looked at her with wide eyes, lowering herself back on the comfortable position on Jeremiah’s back. 

“Wha- IS that your girlfriend up there?” Aki asked, pointing at Eleanor on the cliff.

Worm looked at where she was pointing then turned back to the three, nodded. “Yeah that’s her.”

“WHY IS SHE UP THERE AND YOU’RE DOWN HERE?!???” Aki shouted before feeling her head spin again. She groaned, leaning her head back on Jeremiah’s shoulder. 

“Sheesh, I bet her about cliff diving and she actually agreed to it.” Worm said, their gaze turning back on Eleanor. 

“And you’re not worried??” Aki muttered, raising her head so her chin will rest on Jeremiah’s shoulder.

Worm looked up at the cliff at her. “Nah. She’ll be fine.” They say. Aki hums in response, still concerned. She turned her gaze back at the cliff, seeing that poof of red hair dive into the ocean. 

Aki heard a sudden intake of breath from Worm. She turned to her best friend. 

“That was so cool.” Worm muttered out, sparkles in her eyes. 

Aki sighs, she smiles a bit at Worm as they start to walk off. “I’ll go to her for a bit! See you at the umbrella!” Worm exclaims.

“See ya!” Aki waved as Worm ran off. In the direction of the cliff. 

“Is she going to be ok?” Freyr asked, looking at the two beside him. 

“Well..” Jeremiah started. “Cliff diving is a real activity people do here.” He continues, still unable to reassure Freyr.

“But that’s very dangerous.” He comments. Walking back towards the umbrella.

Jeremiah walked beside him, still holding Aki on his back. Aki sighs, nuzzling into Jeremiah’s neck. “Cliff diving looks like so much fun though..” She mutters, tracing a figure on the scratches she put on Jeremiah’s back.

“I’d rather watch from afar.” Freyr comments, holding one of Jeremiah’s hands, making Aki tighten her grip on Jeremiah with her legs to prevent herself from falling.

\-----

“Hey Jeri! Jeri!” 

Jeremiah looked up from his place, Aki’s head on his lap with Freyr sitting on his right. He looked up at Vanya who was dragging Regan behind her. “Yeah? Wassup?” 

“Can you take pics of us while Regan and I go surfing? I know you take the best photos aaaand I want stuff for the scrapbook!” Vanya exclaimed.

“Oh uh sure.” Jeremiah said. He gently nudged Aki, making her raise her head for him to stand up. Aki looked up at the two lovers, she looked at Regan who had an exasperated look on their face. 

“Not excited to go surfing, Reg?” Aki asked, while lying her head on Freyr’s lap. 

Regan looked down at her unamused. “I have surfed before.”

“Yeah and you got wiped out.”

“That’s why I’m unamused.” Regan groaned as Vanya giggled. She wrapped her arm around Regan and pulled them closer to her to the point that she’s pressing the side of her chest

against theirs. 

“C’mon, it’ll be fun!”

“Yeah.. sure.”

Jeremiah sighed and looked down at the two. “You still need me to take photos?”

“Yes please!” Vanya exclaimed.

“Alright alright.” Jeremiah chuckled, turning and getting a small old-looking camera from his bag. 

He put on the wrist strap then turned to Aki and Freyr. He kissed the top of Aki’s head and pecked Freyr’s lips. “I’ll be right back.”

“Don’t take too long.” Freyr replied while stroking Aki’s hair. Jeremiah nodded, standing up and following the pink/purple haired duo.

Aki sighed, nuzzling her head into Freyr lap. She sighs, closing her eyes from the calmness of Freyr’s stroking.

“So! So! Tell me how it was!” 

“Let me lie down first..” 

Aki groaned, opening her eyes to the sudden shouts of her friends. 

Eleanor lied down on the other blanket, lying directly on her stomach. Worm sat beside her, looking at her with big eyes. 

“Soooo how did it feel???” She asked again.

Eleanor looked up at her lover and sighed. “It was terrifying, but the adrenaline made it so much better..” She said, in hopes of giving Worm a satisfying answer.

Worm gave her a big smile and lied down beside her, putting an arm across her back. “The thrill is so amazing right?”

Eleanor laughed, leaning against Worm and relaxing her slightly sore body. “Always.” 

Aki was watching the two with a smile. With a tired voice she called out to them. “You two softies! I can’t- you’re both so cute!!”

Eleanor and Worm practically shot up at her voice. “WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!” Worm exclaimed.

“Bisshh I was always here.” Aki replied. Earning an embarrassed groan from Eleanor. 

She buries her head under her arms, embarrassed. “We shall not talk about this!!”

“But you two are never cute like this in front of us, it’s adorable!”

“Maybe that’s the reason we don’t in the first place!” Worm groaned, lying themselves down beside Eleanor, covering their flushed face.

Freyr looked over at the two. “You know there’s nothing wrong with PDA.”

“Says you. You don’t make a big deal out of things.” Worm comments, giving Aki a quick glare.

Aki sweats, leaning her head back down on Freyr’s lap. “Sorry Wroom.. I won’t make a big deal about your relationship!” She says, then burying her head into Freyr’s stomach.

“Sure..” Worm groans. Eleanor then looked up, facing the direction of the other two lovers.

“Aki you aight?” She asked. Aki raised a thumbs up before dropping her arm back down. Freyr looked at the two, simply saying. “She got sea sick.” Earning an ‘Oh’ from the two.

“Lemme rest baby..” Aki groans out, reaching her arm out and patting Freyr’s face, causing him to laugh. He took her hand and kissed the top of her head. 

“Go rest baby..”

Freyr sighed with a smile then turned back to the two gals.

“Why are you staring?”

  
“Y-You laughed!!” Eleanor stuttered out. Worm nodded after her.

“We’ve known each other for a few years and only now have you seen me laugh?”

“YES!!” The two of them exclaimed. Aki groaned and covered her ears, earning a muttered sorry from the two. 

“You should do it more often!” Eleanor exclaimed. 

“I would if you guys were funny enough.” Freyr commented, suddenly ruining the other two’s mood.

“I’m always funny how dare youuuu.” Worm whines. Eleanor scoffed then elbowed them gently. 

“Sure you are.”

“No, we are not doing this now.” Worm pouted.

“You’re right, we already did this when I won that swimming race that _you_ challenged.”

Worm glared at Eleanor who had a smug look on her face. “You’re already starting.”

“And what are you going to do about it, bitchboy?”

“Bitch--” 

“Didn’t know you girls had so much sexual tension.”

The two gal’s attentions were stolen by Jeremiah who was standing there, soaked in sea water. 

“Shut it, Rat.” Worm spat out, making Jeremiah laugh. 

Freyr looked up at his boyfriend then leaned over. “Where are Vanya and Regan?”

“Oh the infirmary, Regan got bitch slapped by another wave.” Jeremiah commented, sitting down in front of his two lovers. “I insisted I should go with them but Vanya wanted to spend time with her partner alone. Aaand transfer these photos before they’re gone forever” He gestures to the small camera in his hands.

Aki raised her head up leaned against Jeremiah. “Can I see them?”

“Oh sure.” Jeremiah replied. He moved to the gallery of his camera then gave it to Aki.

She flipped through the photos. Smiling at the sight of Vanya and Regan surfing together, Vanya even being on a high wave, impressive.

“They look like they were having fun.” Aki commented, Freyr leaning in to look at them as well.

Jeremiah chuckled. “Yeah before Regan got bitch slapped.”

“Hey can we see too?” 

The three looked at Worm and Eleanor who were just sitting across from them. Aki nodded. “Sure.” 

She passed them the small camera. Eleanor took the camera and started flipping through the photos with Worm leaning over and looking at them as well. Eleanor had an amused and impressed look while Worm sat there in awe.

“Jeremiah these pics are impressive!” Eleanor comments.

Jeremiah chuckles. “It’s just pictures. Vanya was impressive on that wave though, and I was surprised Regan could even last one a board that long.”

“I couldn’t even last standing on a plank of wood.” Worm jokes, earning a small chuckle from Eleanor, they look back down at the camera and at more photos.

The two kept giggling and awing at the photos until they both suddenly stopped at a photo, eyes wide and face flushed with embarrassment. 

Jeremiah raised a brow. “What is it?”

Worm faced away from the crowd as Eleanor faced the camera screen towards the three. Aki’s cheeks turned bright red at the sight as Jeremiah fell over and started laughing. 

Freyr looked at it, surprised. He took the camera to study the photo closer before Aki took it and (carefully) shoved it back in the bag.

“We are not talking about this!!” Aki exclaimed, her cheeks bright red. She looked over at Jeremiah who was still laughing his ass off. 

“I can’t.. I forgot I had it there!!” He stuttered out through his laughs. 

“Ok well. Now we know what weird shit you three do it b--”

“Shut it Wrom!!” Aki stood up, running after Worm who immediately bolted out of there.

As the two ran off, a familiar pair of pink and purple heads walk into view. Vanya gently let Regan on the mat, a few tissues in their nose. 

“You alright there, bud?” Jeremiah asked Regan, who gave him a tired look. 

“Yeah yeah. Just some nosebleed.”

“I think you’ll be fine.” Jeremiah comments as Vanya wraps her arms around Regan. “I wish I listened to you!! I shouldn’t have let you get on that board!”

Regan laughs nervously, their cheeks tinted red. They patted her head as she leaned it on their shoulder. 

“Hey, I’m fine, sunshine. Nothing to worry ‘bout over here.” They reassured her, kissing her cheek. Vanya giggled, her cheeks as pink as the tips of her hair. 

“Hey, Eleanor’s here.” Vanya noticed, pointing at her direction. Eleanor awkwardly waved back. 

Regan looked at Eleanor then looked at the two boys. “If you three are here, where’s Worm and Aki?”

Freyr gave Regan an unamused look then pointed off to the side. Regan and Vanya looked to see the two gals chasing each other in the sand. 

All parties were surprised the moment Aki jumped on Worm and basically tackled her down. Eleanor and Jeremiah immediately stood up, running towards the direction of the two girls.

“Hey! HEy! I’m sorry! We’re don--”

“We never speak of this!!”

“Hey!!” Jeremiah took a hold of Aki’s arms and lifted her off Worm. He then moved his arms around her waist and held her up. 

He gave Eleanor a look who immediately grabbed Worm and hugged her away from the squirming Aki. 

“I just need to give her 3 bitch slaps!!” Aki exclaimed, trying to push herself away from Jeremiah’s grip with her legs dangling as if she were an unamused cat.

“Hey you can’t do that!!” Worm screamed, holding unto Eleanor as if she was their savior. 

“Hey what’s up? Cat fight??” 

The four looked over at Soph who just walked into the conversation. Her three lovers behind her. 

“I just need to bitch slap her!!” Aki repeated making Soph pout. “Hey, that’s my job.” She says, crouching in front of Worm and giving her a subtle yet friendly bitch slap.

“Ah thanks.”

“No problem, xoxo.”

Soph laughed, standing back up as Eleanor pulled Worm up to stand too. 

June tilted her head towards the two couples holding each other then walked to Jeremiah and the squirming Aki. “Aki are you ok?” She asked, genuinely. 

Aki’s movement stopped entirely from the sound of June’s voice. She stopped squirming and gave her a soft smile. 

“Oh I’m ok! No problems here.” She quickly said before giving Worm a warning glare. Worm notices and gives her a look before giving her attention back to Eleanor and Soph.

Aki sighs, patting Jeremiah’s arm to finally let her down. Which he happily does. “Let’s not talk about this again. I’ve had enough of you guys teasing me throughout the day.”

June raised a brow. “Talk about what?”

“Yeah. Let’s not.” Worm replied from the other side, moving past the crowd and putting a hand on Aki’s shoulder. “I’mma try to push that imagine to the back of my mind.” 

“You better.”

“What are you guys talking about??” June whines, Soph overhearing and joining her girlfriend. 

“You two are fueling my FOMO!” Soph groans, putting her hands on her girlfriend’s shoulders. 

Worm looks up at her best friend and says softly. “You don’t wanna know.”

“You don’t.”

“I- Well. Can you at least tell me the context??” Soph whined, a genuine annoyed expression on her face. 

Aki looked down, trying to think of something to satisfy her curiosity without embarrassing herself again. 

She looks up at her friend, simply saying. “It’s an intimate photo.” Earning an ‘O’ from her taller friend.

“I still don’t get it but ok??” 

“We don’t wanna explain any more.” Aki sweats, Worm nodding at her.

Jeremiah looked down at the two gals then patted their heads. “Let’s not be so down! C’mon. We still got more shit on the itinerary right?”

Aki thought for a moment before realizing. “Oh shit! Aren’t we all going to go rock climbing??”

“Oh yeah!! Yes!!” Soph exclaimed excitedly. 

\-----

“Soph stop speedclimbing!!” 

Aki complains, climbing up the wall behind her. She reaches up for another stone as she feels the harness slowly lift her up as she climbs. 

She looks behind her to the other side of the wall. Considering that only four people can climb at a time, the entire group agreed that the four best friends should climb up first. Much to Worm’s dismay and Freyr’s concern.

To her right, Regan was climbing below her, quite close to her actually. She looks down at them and with her left hand, giving them a wave. Regan looks up at her then gives her a smile, not risking letting go of the wall.

Aki turns away then looks across from Soph’s other side, seeing Worm being at the lowest part of the wall. With a deep breath, she calls out to them.

“How you holding up there, Worm?!?!” 

Aki looks at their body language, checking if she actually heard her. Instead she hears her a nervous and panicked scream.

  
Aki gulps then takes another breath. “Okay!! Thanks for your input!!” 

Then Aki had a dumb idea to scare her three best friends and maybe everyone else waiting below. 

She leaned back away from the wall and leaned her head backward. Her bangs falling behind her and with one hand on the wall, she exclaims loudly enough for her best friends and the rest of her group to hear.

“Oh nooo~~!! I’m slipping!!” Aki exclaims sarcastically while laughing. Regan turned to her and glared. “AKI DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE!!” 

“AKI WHAT ARE YOU DOING???” Soph exclaimed, looking down at her best friend whose head is like a good foot and a half away from the wall, the only thing keeping her there is her grip. 

“Oh no~” 

“FUCK YOU AKI YOU’RE GIVING ME ANXIETY!!” Worm exclaims, her body pressed against the wall of the cliff.

Aki laughs then looks upside down and below her at her boyfriends. Noticing Freyr’s concerned and anxious face, his hand gripping Jeremiah’s. Meanwhile Jeremiah gave her a smug grin, as if he knew what she was doing.

Aki laughed one more time before pulling herself back against the wall. “Oh! Look I’m ok!!”

“AkiIhateyousomuchyouhavenorights.” Worm groaned under her breath, making Aki lean over to face her. “What did you say?”

“I will throttle you!!!”

Aki laughed at Worm’s response then brought her attention back to the wall in front of her.

\-----

“Akiya you’re never doing that again.”

“Aww. Buzzkill.” Aki pouted as Freyr continued to scold her. Jeremiah leaned against Aki from behind, hugging her tight. “I think you did well, scaring the shit out of us.” Jeremiah joked, nuzzling his face against her cheek. 

Freyr continued to stare down at his two lovers. “This isn’t something to be calm about--” 

“Oh chill out, Frey. She was just joking around~” Jeremiah cut him off. Aki sighed happily, nuzzling back into Jeremiah’s embrace.

Freyr sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine. Fine. We’re fine. Just don’t scare us like that.” Aki nodded at him. “Yeah I won’t do that again.” 

_“AKIYAAA”_

“Oh boi.” Jeremiah let go of Aki and took a step back. Aki turned to the voice before getting grabbed by the shoulders. 

“You son of a bitch I will kill you!” Worm exclaimed, shaking her by her shoulders.

_“Woa-Woa-Woah- Whaa-Whao- WorM!!”_ Aki exclaimed, grabbing Worm by their shoulders. “Woah chill!” 

“You better not give me fucking anxiety again!” Worm glared at her while Aki laughed back. “I promise. I promise. But aren’t you supposed to watch over your girlfriend over there.” Aki commented, pointing at the wall.

Eleanor, June and Vanya climbed up the wall together while they left the boys to climb together last. Worm pouted after looking at Eleanor’s direction then looked back at Aki. “Fine. Just don’t go giving us heart attacks again.” 

“No problem Wormwood!” Aki saluted as Worm let go of her shoulders then walked over to Soph and Regan who were also watching and cheering for their girlfriends. 

\-----

“You cheated!”

“You’re just petty.”

“You goddamn motherfucker, you cheated!!” 

“Boys you just climbed up a wall.” June sweats, keeping herself in between Connor and Elliott. Soph watches from behind the three, holding Connor by the arm to prevent him from punching his boyfriend. “All he did was slip then catch himself, Concon.” Soph defended.

“WELL! You saw what Aki did! He was playing the same tricks! That’s why I didn’t reach the top first.”

“Why are you mad at me?! You do realize I didn’t win either!” Elliott exclaimed, gesturing at Jeremiah who just passed Aki her badminton racket. He looked at the fighting couple with a poker face. “Wow I wasn’t even part of the conversation.”

“Well you reached the top first, so you kind of are.” Elliott crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

“Well Elliott cheated. Made me worry for him…” Connor crossed his brows and groaned under his breath. Soph and June looked at each other before breaking into huge grins and soft giggles. 

Connor eyed the two girls. “What’s so funny??”

“Nothing. Just how much you worried about Elliott is so cute!” June commented, covering her mouth as her giggles turned into louder laughs. 

Connor puffed his cheeks then looked away from the two girls. “Shut up. You two don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Soph laughed, poking Connor’s cheek. “Boop.” She said, making Connor’s face flush red. June pulls Elliott towards the others and hugs his arm. “You two can stop fighting now.” June pouts at the two. 

Elliott smiled at the three. “Yeah. As long as Connor apologizes.”  
  
“Apologize for what?!”

“For being a stubborn asshat that’s what.”

“Oh there they go again..” Aki groans, swinging her racket around in her hand. Jeremiah laughs at her comment, putting his racket on his shoulders. “You know we’re kind of like them.” 

Aki tilts her head. “We are?”

“Yup. But less stubborn.” He says, bonking her head with his racket. “Ha- Hey!” Aki laughs, poking him with her’s. 

Freyr then walks up to the two, a book in hand. “You two go play. Whoever wins gets something special from me.” 

“Oooh a kiss?” Aki asks, teasingly. 

Freyr gives out a small chuckle then bends down to kiss Aki quickly on the cheek. “Not quite.” He responds, going over to Jeremiah and kissing his cheek as well. “It’s a surprise.”

“Frey’s giving us a surprise reward? That’s a first!” Jeremiah smiles. 

Freyr nods at the two. “Go have fun.” 

“Already on it, Best boy!!” Aki exclaims, saluting with the racket. She grabs her badminton pack and puts it over her shoulder before grabbing Jeremiah’s hand and running towards the sandy beach. 

\-----

“What’s the score?!” Jeremiah asked, panting a bit. Aki looked up at him, wiping sweat that’s dripping down her forehead. 

“Eleven to eight! My serve!!” Aki exclaims, earning a groan from Jeremiah. “I’m just rusty! That’s all.”

“Sure, love! Sure..” Aki mocked smugly, returning back to her previous form.  
  
  


“Hey how about we make this fair?”

The two lovers looked over at Elliott and Soph, who were both holding badminton rackets that came from Aki’s bag. “Let’s do doubles.” Elliott said, smugly.

Aki looked at the two then smirked. “Sure! What are the teams?”

“Like old times! I’m with you then Elliott and Jeri.” Soph said excitedly, walking to Aki’s side and holding her racket out. Aki looked at Soph and smiled. “Just like old times!!” 

Elliott walked over at Jeremiah’s side, holding out his racket. “You ready?” He asked him. 

Jeremiah looked at him with a smug grin. “Aren’t you supposed to be over by the umbrella reading by yourself?”

“It ain’t as fun now that I got you guys around all the time.” Elliott simply responded, preparing his stance. “We just gotta prove that these gals aren’t as cool as they think, right?” 

Jeremiah smirked. “Oh that’s not a problem at all, man.” 

\------

Aki collapses on her knees, panting. “We did it..” She turns to her side, Soph collapses on her back, her chest heaving up and down. “We.. did it..” Soph repeated, turning to her side, starting to laugh.

Aki laughs as well, hugging her racket against her stomach. She suddenly gets engulfed in a shadow. She looks up, seeing her boyfriend staring down at her, his chest heaving and the sweat sliding down his body. 

Jeremiah gave her a grin that held his hand out for her, Aki took it and he pulled her up to her feet. “Good game.” He says between small pants. 

Aki grins back, standing on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek. “You did really good, today.” Jeremiah chuckled back, wrapping his arms around her waist, “You did better.” 

“Elli!!”  
  
  


The two looked at their side, noticing Elliott bending over Soph, peppering kisses all over her face. 

“This is your reward for winning!!” 

“Yeah! Yeah! Shhtoop!” Soph exclaimed between laughs, trying to push her boyfriend off her, but to no avail.

Aki chuckled, leaning against Jeremiah’s chest. “So happy that she is..” She muttered to herself. Jeremiah looked at her then grin leaning over and kissing her cheek. “You deserve kisses too~~” 

Aki laughed, pushing him away. “Shhh not now! We can do that tonight!” She laughed which caused Jeremiah to raise a brow. 

“Oh~? Well then I’ll treat you really good tonight, then.” Jeremiah said with a smirk. Aki puffed her cheeks. “Shut up!!” She exclaimed as she pushed his face away. Jeremiah laughed before seeing Freyr walk over to them with two popsicle sticks. 

Aki put her hands away from Jeremiah’s face before Freyr spoke. “Congrats, Aki.” 

“Thank you, baby~” Aki grinned wide. Her eyes widened when he handed her the orange popsicle. “Your reward.”  
  
“Thank you!” Aki takes it and immediately puts it in her mouth, humming in delight. 

Jeremiah pouted, looking up at Freyr with a begging look. Freyr gives him a stern look in response. “You didn’t win, so no prize for you.” 

“Awww.. Frey. You’re no fun.” Jeremiah groans, wiping the sweat that’s dripping down his forehead. “And it’s so hot!!” 

“Sorry~ hehe.” Aki giggled, happily nomming on her popsicle. 

Both boys gave her a glare before facing each other. “Jeri, if it’s hot you can get into the water.” 

“Oh yeah that’s true.” Jeremiah comments, turning to the water. “Oh hey look at that.” He chuckles.

The other two look at where he’s facing and see Regan properly balancing Vanya on their shoulders. In front of them, Eleanor has Worm held tightly on her’s, Worm’s arms wrapped tightly around their girlfriend’s neck, afraid to let go. 

Beside them, Connor has two different flavors of popsicles while June’s holding her beach ball in hand. June looks like she’s cheering for Regan and Vanya.

“Hey we should go to the water!” Aki exclaims, pushing the two boys towards the direction of the sea before turning back and facing Soph and Elliott, who thankfully ended their shameless display of public affection. 

“I think Connor’s calling you two.” Aki comments, making the two look over at their boyfriend, who held up the two ice creams. 

“Yummy!!” Soph exclaimed, taking Elliott’s hand. “Let’s go! Let’s go!! It’s so hot here on the sand!” 

“Yeah yeah! We’re going!!” Elliott laughed, running towards their other lovers with Soph.

Aki chuckled then ran over to her two boyfriends who were already in the water, keeping the cold popsicle in her mouth. She giggled through the cold ice as she looked at the sight in front of her.

“Wow Jerm, didn’t you think you were able to make Regan balance her properly like that.” Aki commented, looking impressed at her best friend's ability to carry her girlfriend on their shoulders like that, despite her revealing outfit and the fact she is taller and more athletic than Regan. 

“I mean, I’m surprised they’re able to recall the stuff I told them.” Jeremiah commented, taking this opportunity in the water to cool himself down.

Freyr licks his popsicle before commenting. “Worm and Eleanor have the advantage of balance for Eleanor is physically adept, but Worm has a distaste for high places. Meanwhile, Regan and Vanya have the advantage of strength, Vanya could easily push Worm off Eleanor’s shoulders if she wanted to, but Regan’s strength and balance is at risk. They might drop her.” 

“Thanks for the stat analysis, Frey.” Aki comments, biting down her popsicle. She looks to the side at four of a kind, who look giddy as ever.

Elliott has a popsicle stick in his mouth with his hand interlocked with Soph’s. His expression is still bothered by the previous loss, probably. June was playing with the ball in her hands, looking up at a surprised Connor whose lips met the popsicle he had given to Soph. With Soph giggling away.

Aki smiled at the four before turning back to the four who were having their own chicken fight.

“Worm! Keep your arms out!!” Eleanor complained, holding Worm’s thighs tight around her shoulders. Worm groaned in response. “I will fall!!”

  
“That’s how the game works you dumbass!!” Eleanor bent down, preparing to charge at the other two.

“You’re going down!!” Vanya cheered, pointing at her competitors. “You ready, stormcloud??” She asked, leaning down towards the flushed Regan, still struggling to hold their girlfriend up. 

“Y-Yeah!” They stuttered. “L-Let’s go!!” 

“Ready?!!” June exclaimed, acting as their referee. “I want a clean chicken fight!!” She said between giggles.

“Ready!!”

“Let’s go!!”

“Y-Yeah!!”

“Not really!!”

“And chicken fight!!” June throws the ball in the air and catches it, signaling the start of the game. 

Eleanor moved forward while Regan carefully moved back, letting Vanya try to push Worm off when they got close. Vanya kept her arms up, bending forward and attempting to reach Worm and push her off, however failing. Eleanor moved forward again, reaching Regan as Worm and Vanya’s hands interlocked in a brawl. 

Vanya smirked then pushed Worm, causing her to lose her balance.

“Fuck!!”

“Got you!!” Eleanor exclaimed, leaning forward so that Worm stayed in place. Shocking everyone in the scene.

“So it’s not going to be a quick game after all.” Freyr said, surprised.

“Oh shit I don’t know who to cheer for.” Aki panicked, taking her last bite of the popsicle stick before nudging Freyr, who simply complied and handed her his. She took it and held the other stick in her hand as she bit into Freyr’s nervously. “God I should cheer for Regan but look at Eleanor go..”

“Kick her ass Vanya!!” Aki looked at Soph who was cheering excessively. “Kick Worm’s dumb ass!!” 

“Thanks Soph!!” Vanya replied, having her game face on. Regan held their grip on Vanya tighter. “I’m going forward!”

“Go Regan!!”

**_“Yaaaaargg!!”_** Regan charged forward towards Eleanor, letting Vanya grab a hold of Worm’s hands. 

“Gotchu!!” Vanya said about to push Worm off once more.

“Worm lean forward!” Eleanor exclaimed.

Worm sweats, attempting to push back against Vanya. “I’m trying!!” Worm bit their lip, trying to push Vanya off but her arm strength is way more superior to theirs.

“I think I got her!!” Worm exclaimed, feeling Vanya moving backward.

Eleanor leaned back to counter Worm leaning forward. “Go go go!!” She exclaimed.

“Oh shit!!” Vanya exclaimed, feeling herself fall back.

“Vanya!”

“Lean forward, Reg!!” Vanya exclaimed. Regan looked up at her confused but compiled, leaning their body forward. 

Suddenly Vanya’s body leaned back while Regan leaned forward. Eleanor’s eyes lit up as Worm looked at the situation in shock.

Everyone’s eyes went wide. However the moment Vanya was about to fall, Regan leaned their body forward, keeping a tight hold on her legs, allowing Vanya to pull up her entire torso and push Worm off Eleanor’s shoulders. 

“Woah woah woah!!” Vanya exclaimed, hugging Regan’s neck as they steadied themselves. “I’m going to fall!!” Regan shouted, before feeling Vanya lean forward to prevent Regan from falling back. 

“Phew..” Vanya sighed, looking down at the flushed Regan. “Hey stormcloud, look.” 

Regan looked in front of them and yes indeed, Worm is in the water behind Eleanor who had fallen on top of her. 

Worm groaned and sat up, looking down at their partner. “Bitch.”

“Yeah yeah I know.” Eleanor sat up and looked behind her.

“We won!!” Vanya exclaimed, letting herself fall backward into the ocean. Regan panicked and looked behind them. “Vanya!” 

“We did it!! We won!!” Vanya sat then stood up, she hugged Regan tight, peppering kissing on their face.

“V-V-V-V-Vaanyaa?!??!” Regan’s voice cracked, feeling themselves about to melt.

  
“We did it!! You did so good!! I’m so proud of you!!!” 

“Fuck yeah!! See, Worm you suck!!” Soph jokes, pointing mockingly at Worm who gave her the big finger. 

Aki laughs, running over with the popsicle stick in her mouth to Regan and Vanya. She leaned over to face Regan who looked like they were in heaven.

“You look happy Reg hehe.” Aki teased, seeing them glare at her. “Shuddup..”

“I demand a rematch!!” 

The three look over at Eleanor who stood up, a tensed glare on her face. Worm, still in the water beside her, had a tired look. “Can’t we just go swim? I don’t wanna do this.” They groaned out.

Eleanor looked down at her lover and sighs. “Fine, you won this time.”

“Hehe, good game though!” Vanya exclaimed, walking over to Eleanor and holding her fist out. Eleanor looked at it and sighed, bumping her fist with her own. “Good game.”

“Now that things are settled, let’s play ball!” June exclaimed, tossing the ball in the air, which Vanya immediately caught. “The water’s so fresh, it’s so nice for all of us to be here together!” She says, happily.

Regan chuckles to themselves. “Ironic being we’re in the ocean and it’s saltwater.” 

“Yeah yeah, thanks for the dad joke, hon.” Vanya chuckled, wrapping her arm around them once more. “C’mon let’s go play!!” 

“I’ll go after I finish my ice cream.” Soph says, still eating her’s. To which Aki nodded. “Same here.”

Regan eyed her curiously. “You didn’t finish that yet?”  
  
  


“Nah, this is my second one, I got Freyr’s.”

“Ah.”

Regan looked at her unamused, making her chuckle. Aki bit down the last of her popsicle and looked down at the stick. “Huh?”

“What is it?” Regan asked, walking over to her.

“There’s something written on the popsicle sticks.” Aki says. Regan leans over to Aki’s side, noting that the popsicle sticks have the word “Winner” engraved on both of them.

“No way..”

“Hey!” Vanya exclaims excitedly. “It’s some sort of marketing trick, if you get 10 of those Winner sticks, you can trade it for more ice cream.”

“Damn that’s actually smart though.” Regan commented.

Aki looked at the two before looking back at the sticks. “Winner huh..” 

“Hey guys!! Let’s play ball!!”

The three looked over at Jeremiah and June who were already playing ahead of them. Vanya grinned and pulled Regan with her. “Come on!”

“Wait lemme rest first!”  
  
  


“Fine. But we’re going to play more once you’re done.”

\-----

The four friends sat on the beach side, Soph still eating her popsicle happily. To her right was Regan, who was happily watching their girlfriend play ball with the others. Beside them, Aki was closely observing the ‘Winner’ sticks in her hands. Worm leaned over beside her. “Anything on your mind?”

“Huh?” Aki snapped out of her thoughts. “Oh uh.. No. Just well..” She examined the sticks closer, moving her thumb along the engraving. “It just seems pretty nostalgic.”

“You’re not a crafter like Regan, so I have no idea how you can consider that ‘nostalgic’.” Soph commented, eating up the last of her own popsicle. “Oh hey!”

“Hm?” The four leaned closer to Soph who held up the stick to their popsicle. “I got it too!” She exclaimed happily, showing off the engraved ‘Winner’ on her popsicle stick.

“Huh so they’re more common than we thought.” Regan commented. Worm shrugged back, looking over at Aki’s then at Soph’s. “Apparently so.”

Aki had a soft grin on her face. She looked at the three beside her and sighed. “Guys..”

The three then looked at her. “Yo?”

“I’m glad the four of us could go out like this. Like after all these years of schooling and drawing together that we could all still be best friends..” Aki’s cheeks were flushed, a big smile shown on her face. 

Soph was the first to react, wrapping her long arms around Aki in a big hug. “Stop! We love you too!” 

Worm joined in next, wrapping her arms around the emotional girl. “You have to stop being soft. Seriously, stop.” They said, making Aki chuckle a bit.

Regan walked over behind Aki and wrapped their arms around her shoulders. “I’m glad to have you three as my best friends. Really. You guys changed me for the better and I couldn’t be any happier.”

“Same!” 

“Me too.”

“Yeah.. Me as well.” Aki’s smile grew bigger as she hugged the three back.

“I’m just so happy the three of you are..” Aki comments, hiding her face in Soph’s arm. 

Soph pouts. “Of course I’m making you happy! I’m the best fucking friend ever.” She says sarcastically. Earning a glare from both Worm and Regan.

“And the moment is gone.” Regan comments, making Aki laugh. Soon enough all four of them started laughing, sitting on the sand and waiting for the sun to set.

\-----

“Yo Angel!”

Aki snapped out of her thoughts and turned to the source of the voice, facing Jeremiah, still wet from the ocean. “Hey, Ratman.”

“Don’t call me that.” He mutters unamused, earning a laugh from Aki. “Sorry, it’s just so funny.”

“Yeah yeah.” Jeremiah scoffs, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He looks up at the horizon, noticing the sun set. 

“It’s so calming here.” Aki muttered, staring at the sun’s reflection and it’s subtle movement.

Jeremiah looked down at his lover and smiled. “Hey, I have an idea.”

“Yeah?” 

He let go off her and walked backward, moving behind her. “Just stand there and look off at the sunset, I’ll take a pic of you.” 

“O-Oh ok.” Aki stuttered. She always gets embarrassed whenever Jeremiah spontaneously tries to get a photo of her, but she understands, it’s kind of like the start of his evolution to becoming a photo-dad. 

Aki chuckled to herself at that thought. Jeremiah and Freyr becoming dads often crosses her mind but she doesn’t really know if the two of them want kids as well. It’s always been one of Aki’s dreams to be a mother but for now that isn’t the important thing on hand, they’re way too young to get married and have children.

Well.. not too young to get married but children? Hell no! Not ready for that.

She heard him snap a few photos but not walking back to her. Confused, she turned to face him. His eyes widened as if in awe and his jaw hanging out. He might as well catch flies like this.

“Hey, you ok?” Aki asked, making sure a chuckle doesn’t escape her lips. 

Jeremiah shook his head. “Oh sorry.” He replied, walking over to Aki and showing her the photos. 

She could see her faded silhouette being highlighted by the rays of the sunset and in the middle of the photo, the beautiful sunset was in focus. Aki hummed at the sight, slightly disappointed that she wasn’t the main focus of this picture this time, but smiled at him. “It’s really pretty.”

“Thanks. It looks really good with your swimsuit too.” He comments, giving her a smug look. Aki huffs and elbows him in the torso. “Perv.”

“Hey, Elliott, Connor and Eleanor found somewhere we can eat.”

The two faced Freyr, shirtless and standing right in front of them. The scars of his top surgery are still visible.

“Hey, aren’t you worried about your scars?” Aki asked, concerned. “And where did your shirt go??”

“I didn’t like the feeling of a wet shirt on my body.” Freyr replied monotonously, walking to Aki’s other side.

“And don’t worry, I don’t think I should be worried about them anymore.” Freyr continued.

Jeremiah smiled brightly at his boyfriend. “What caused the sudden change?”

“I believe I should be proud of them. They symbolize who I am.” 

Aki smiled at his words, interlocking her arm with his. “I’m happy.”

“With what?” Freyr asked. 

Aki reached over and held Jeremiah’s arm with her other hand, feeling him squeeze back. “That all of us are here together, and that you’re finally breaking out of that shell!” She said, singling out Freyr specifically in her second statement. “I’m happy you guys agreed to this trip.” She finished off.

Jeremiah smiled, leaning his head against her’s. “Couldn’t miss it for the world.”

\-----

“‘Is ish shoo guud!!” 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, idiot!”

Connor took a napkin and wiped away the food that was still on June’s lips. The blonde simply hummed from the savory taste of her food. Beside her, Elliott was spoon feeding and spoiling Soph with as much food as she wants, most of the bites coming from his plate though.

“OoooOO.. I wanna try that too!”

“Sure, say _“Ah.”_ ”

“Ew..” Worm commented. “Do you two have any shame?” 

Soph glared at her best friend, taking a bite out of Elliott’s food. “I think you’re just jealous of me.”

“I’m going to kill you one day, with my bare hands. You know that right?” Worm’s chin rested on her palm, on her other hand, a loaf of half eaten garlic bread rested.

Soph placed a hand on her chest, as if flattered. “O-M-G! Thanks for putting so much effort on me!” She exclaimed, hearing Elliott laugh at her remark. “You deserve all that effort.” He comments, making Soph’s face red. 

“Aww.. boo..!”

“Yuck!” Worm shook her head, taking another bite of her garlic bread. Eleanor, who was sitting beside them, leaned over to look between Soph and Worm, noticing her partner’s disgusted expression. She snickered, handing Worm a glass of apple juice. “You know, we’re like that when we’re alone too, you know.” 

Worm turned to Eleanor, who gave them a knowing grin. They glared at her, taking a sip of the juice. “Well at least we’re not disgustingly affectionate in public.” 

“You two are actually quite the opposite.” Aki snickered from across the table. “You’re very aggressive towards one another, as if you two are always fighting.” She continued, putting a piece of calamari in her mouth. 

“It’s because we always are.” Eleanor remarked, earning a playful shove from her partner.

“No wonder huh, pff.” Aki chuckled to herself, looking over to her left at Vanya who was putting more food on Regan’s plate. She tilted her head to the side. “Vanya,, that’s a lot of food.” She comments.

“Regan needs to eat up more!” 

Regan sweats from her words, looking at the large amount of food on their plate. “Uh.. Vanya? You know I have a small appetite...” They say timidly. Vanya gives them a glare before taking a bite of her own food. “You need the energy!! We’re going to have a long ride back home and we don’t want you to lose energy once we reach home!”

“But wouldn’t eating too much just make you sleepier?” Aki asks. Making Vanya shake her head. “That is true but Regan would be sleeping in the car anyways! They need the energy for later tonight-” 

“Vanya!” Regan cut her off, their cheeks as vibrant as the color of their hair. Vanya looked back at them before scratching the back of her head. “Whoopsies.”

Aki chuckled. She took another bite of her meal while taking out her phone, she went to her messages and found Regan in her contacts. 

_I wonder what type of sport you two will do tonight? It’ll be so late yk_

**_Aki_ **

**_Fuck off_ **

**_We’re not going to do anything!_ **

_You sure? I’ve got tips on how to keep a woman satisfied~~~~~_

**_No thanks._ **

**_Only one girl can give me a heart attack today._ **

Aki chuckled at her phone, looking at Regan from the corner of her vision just to see their reaction. 

  
Soon she felt someone lean on her shoulder. She turned to her right, seeing Freyr’s dark locks. “Yo?”

“What are you and Regan discussing?” Freyr asked, observing her phone.

Aki laughed a little, turning off her phone and putting it in her pocket. “Oh nothing~ Just some best friend stuff.”  
  
  


Freyr tilted his head from her words, then his eyes widened a little before softening. “Ah, so later then?”

“Yup.” Aki giggled, turning back to her food. 

Suddenly she noticed Regan straightening their posture, facing straight ahead. They glanced at Aki before saying. “Jeremiah should eat a lot as well if he too wants to have enough energy tonight. Is that right, Aki?”

Everyone at the table’s eyes grew wide at their statement, looking straight at Jeremiah who started choking on his food. 

The person of topic wiped his lip then looked across that table at Regan, giving them a stern look, before looking at Aki, whose face had turned a deep shade of red. She was frozen in place, embarrassed by the sudden turn of the tables. “S-Shup up, R-Reg.” She stuttered out.

Regan gave the couple a smug grin before returning to their food. “That’s what you get for making fun of me.” 

“Damn, Reg finally fought back.” Soph commented, earning a glare from the enby across the table. 

“L-Let’s just finish our meal!” Jeremiah stuttered out, turning back to his meal. Aki nodded at his words. “R-Right!” She turns back to her meal, giving her best friends a small glare to signal them to change the topic. 

\-----

The soft snores fill the small van as the ride home feels quieter than the ride going there. Aki could hear the radio playing nostalgic indie songs for the night, noticing Elliott turning the volute dial lower. 

She looks to the seat in front of her, seeing Regan and Vanya huddled close, their arm around her petite shoulders and her head lying peacefully on their shoulder. The two seem to be sharing a pair of earbuds connected to Regan’s phone, probably playing some sort of playlist or watching a youtube video. 

Across from them, Worm and Eleanor are huddled up together, sleeping silently. Worm’s head laid limp on her girlfriend’s shoulder as Eleanor wrapped an arm around her, leaning her head against theirs. They too are sharing a set of earbuds, Aki noticing how Worm’s phone screen is black, deducing they were probably listening to a playlist to help them sleep. 

A big smile appeared on Aki’s face when she noticed June and Soph holding hands from across the van, their seats being parallel but not beside each other in the vehicle. June’s head was lying asleep on a hotdog pillow on the armrest of her seat, across from her, she could see the light emanating from Soph’s phone screen. With her slim arm, she held up June’s hand and moved it to her lips, giving her sleeping girlfriend’s hand a small kiss.

Aki’s heart melted at the sight, looking back at her three best friends, looking at how happy they all became.

Soon she felt someone prodding something against her ear. She turned to her left, seeing Jeremiah holding out an earbud for her. “I assume you would want something to listen to, especially with this mood.” He comments, giving her a soft smile. 

Aki looks down at the ear bud and smiles, taking it into her ear. 

Then she hears it, the soft notes of one of her favorite songs from one of her favorite Game OSTs. She looks up at Jeremiah and gives him a knowing grin. “You thought it’d be perfect in this scenario.”

He chuckled back, looking over at his left. Freyr had just passed out, lying his head on Jeremiah’s shoulder and interlocking his non-dominant hand with his’, practical for Jeremiah. He looked at Aki with a sly grin. “Us nerds need to have a vacation once in a while.”

Aki nodded, leaning against the van window, looking out at the road at night. “Feels like we just went back from a crazy mission, especially with this music playing.” Aki chuckled, pointing at the earbud.

Jeremiah smiled, reaching to cup Aki’s face. “I’m so happy we got together.” 

“W-What?” Aki’s cheeks turned red from his words. He thumbed her cheek and gently gestured her to move closer, close enough for him to peck her on the lips. Aki kissed back, pulling away for a moment to share a soft laugh. “You know.. It’s not even the song they play during romantic encounters playing.” She joked.

Jeremiah laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and moved her head to his shoulder, letting her lean on him. “We’re going to have a long night, and we’ve had a long day. You should go to sleep.”

Aki nodded, letting herself relax to the music that’s playing from her earbud. Finally closing her eyes, it had been a long day. It’s time to get some rest

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Somebody please stop me I'm gay and lonely.   
> Explanations:  
> Soph, Connor, Elliott and June are all dating in a polygamous relationship.  
> Regan and Vanya are dating.  
> Regan's nonbinary.  
> Worm and Eleanor are dating.  
> Worm's pronouns change a lot throughout the story but they use she/they pronouns so fuck consistency.  
> Aki, Jeremiah and Freyr are all dating in a polygamous relationship.  
> Freyr's trans.


End file.
